Headline Perspectives
by onespeciesshort
Summary: Castiel is a Reporter who constantly defends a publicly scrutinized football player named Dean Winchester. They form an unusual friendship together but the friendship has many roadblocks, and one may lead to a tragic death and a broken man.
1. Part 1

Title: Headline Perspectives

Rating: NC-17 (Not this Part)

Part: 1/3

Word Count: WIP (15-20k projection)

Warnings: Not too graphic depictions of murder.

Spoilers: None! AU!

Disclaimer: Not Mine! Nothing is mine! I do not own CNN, or Supernatural.

Summary: Castiel Novak is a very successful headline news reporter who seems to never stop defending Dean Winchester, a successful football player who was _thrown _out of the closet.

A while ago, there's no need to specify how long, a newscast was played to the CNN viewers and since that day, Castiel Novak's life has been flipped upside down and twisted. Hard. The discussion took place on the show called Early Bird News With The Harvelles.

It was a "friendly discussion" between reporters Jo Harvelle and her mother Ellen Harvelle, hosts of Early Bird News with the Harvelles, Alastair Black, host of Late Night with Mr. Black, Zachariah Dickson, a politician of sorts, Gordon Walker, host of CNN Daytime, Benny Lafitte,Sports correspondent for many of the shows, and Castiel Novak,host of Headline perspectives. It started on the discussion of Korea, but then it moved to a very interesting subject about a presumably straight football player who was caught kissing a man outside a bar.

"Look," Jo said, " I don't see how this is any of our business" -

"You know it is sweetheart," Alastair drawled.

"I was just saying-" Jo tried,

"Dean winchester should have come out himself, not on camera," Gordon interrupted, kicking his feet back carelessly on the table.

"Come on, Walker, its not that easy," Novak snapped, glaring at Walker's feet splayed over the table as if they were personally insulting him.

"Yes... you would know wouldn't"- Gordon began, giving a lazy smirk.

"Don't talk to him that way." Ellen snapped, protective over her fellow reporter and friend.

To Anyone watching, Dean Winchester's football head shot would be in the background next to a shot of him kissing a man,a shock to fans and haters alike.

"Look..." Benny started, and for once nobody made an attempt to walk over his words. "I can see where Winchester was coming from, hiding it, but as long as he is the same old incredible quarterback for the New York Hunters, I don't see why it matters"

"Well... I don't like it.. but I guess we'll find out at the game today..," Zachariah sighed. He looked down like the news piece hurt his feelings.

"Oh come on Zach!" Ellen snapped, "you have no business talking on this panel."

"I just don't think football and homosexuality should mi-"

"Say that to my face Zachariah-," Novak Spit.

"I wasn't being homophobic!"

"Yes you were-" Benny Began

"I-" Zach tried,

"Sports and-"

"I wasn't sayin."

"Sports-

"I"

"Sports and homosexuality can totally mix-"

"I wasn't implying."

"mix- if"

"Jesus Lafitte, Let me finish!", Zach snapped, viciously backpedalling, "I just think it would be better if we focused more on the sport and not the sexuality of the players."

"Oh B.S!" Jo Snapped.

"Dean Winchester is a good player. He has had a pretty hard life. America is lucky he is alive."

Even if people tried to interrupt, Castiel kept speaking with the same fierce tone. "I am frankly disgusted at the naive words coming out of your mouths, friends. I don't care who you want to have sex with. Nobody deserves to be thrown out in the open like that. I assume he has enough stress as it is with the big game coming up soon. I refuse to discuss this further."

"But-" Gordon tried.

"No."

Ellen coughed, "We'll be back after this commercial break! Where we will discuss a brutal murder on a college campus in England and if your child is as safe as you think. Thank you."

This would be the part where the music played and commercial break aired.

Across the country, Dean Winchester thanked god for a reporter like Castiel Novak.

Later that day, for any viewers of CNN, the music played queuing Castiel's Show.

"Hello and Welcome to Headline Perspectives with Castiel Novak where we take a look at different headlines and try to see all sides of the story." He was wearing an incredibly good looking pin-stripped button up shirt with a bow tie. His hair was brushed nicely to the side. Casual viewers didn't know how long it took to make Castiel's hair stay flat. All they knew is that being that attractive should be a crime.

"Unfortunately today, I might have to break my own rule because frankly the other perspectives on this story are offensive and wrong."

"Dean Winchester, a twenty five year old quarter back for the New York Hunters, fainted on the field today after countless jeers from the audience. Last night, a paparazzi snapped a picture of Winchester kissing, and no, I'm not showing the photo, or the video of him passing out. Where was I? Oh yes, the photo was of him kissing a man."

"As a reporter, it is my duty to not let cases get personal, but as a human being, I can't help it. Now people will watch me for the first time ever, not be diplomatic while presenting a news case. Yes we will go back to other stories and I will be as straight faced as ever, but it is time for people to uh- listen up," he air quoted "listen up" and it would have been adorable if people weren't so focused on what he was going to say.

"There are people out there who are cruel and that makes coming out hard. It takes a lot of courage and a lot of support to be able to do so. It took me five years to be able to come out to the public. It can be immensely worse for people who have cameras in their face all day."

"Dean Winchester didn't have a choice and he was thrown into a hostile situation that he wasn't ready for and he had not wanted to leap into yet. So please, for the love of god or for the love of humanity, let this man be."

"If you are out there, Mr. Winchester, I sincerely apologize for the burden that you face but you are not alone. I am sorry that people are cruel sometimes and I'm sorry that simple minded bigotry can get in the way of being comfortable with loving who you love."

"We'll come back after the break and stick around for a Woman in Boise, Idaho threatens her children with a gun." Casual viewers would see the music and the break. They wouldn't see a flustered Castiel Novak, drinking water bottles like they were shots. Okay, so Castiel did always have a small crush on Dean Winchester, but who didn't? He was every gay man and straight woman's fantasy.

Castiel did the rest of his show with a straight face and ignored the tweets he received over his mobile devices. He got home, made himself some lasagna, curled up with his lap-top and turned on some television. He was surprised when he heard a ding on his personal e-mail pop up in the frame.

He almost choked on his mint tea as he read it.

_Mr. Novak,_

_My brother and I have been a fan of your show for a very long time now. I hope I am not disturbing you cus I know this is your personal e-mail but I got it when I called and that Ms. Rosen chick was happy to give it to me. Again, I'm sorry if I am over stepping some boundaries but I get how overwhelming fan-mail can be and I wanted to make sure you got this. _

_This is Dean Winchester, by the way. Sorry for writing this e-mail with a lack of finesse, but I'm really tired. I have had what you can call a "rough day,"an the only thing that made it better, was you. _

_This may sound really stalker-esque, but I heard you were going to be on the Morning Show's panel this morning and I couldn't resist watching before the game. While I obviously didn't do so well, you gave me the motivation to get on the field. That might sound like an insult considering how badly it went on the field but it is a compliment. _

_I think I almost fainted again when I saw your show today. You gave me the courage to smile and put down a bottle of Jack I was about to inhale. To tell you the truth, I was working up my motivation to come out of the closet by watching your show and seeing how successful you are. _

_To be mentioned in such a kind way with someone I am such a huge fan of really made my day horrendous to just, you know- rough. _

_Thank you so much for your support,_

_Dean Winchester_

_P.S:This is Not A Come-On. I think now that I'm gay to the public I should clarify that. _

For a moment Cas just stood there, in shock and in awe. He tried to convince himself it was some kind of joke. He called Becky and she confirmed it.

"I totally ship you guys!," She squealed. Castiel knew what shipping was of course. He had been shipped with many people before and the fanfiction he was sent was horrendously graphic. Fanfiction of him and Dean... well, cas thought it wouldn't be as unbearable. He snapped out of it quickly before thinking of a reply.

_Mr. Winchester, _

_I have been a huge fan for years and am completely flattered to hear that you watch my show. I get how rough it is coming out so when I heard you fell out, I just felt so sorry. Anyway, I ensure you that I will continue to defend you on my show and on out channel at any chance I get because you seem like a really great person. _

_If you ever need a show to be interviewed on, or to talk on, or to present yourself in any way on, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Please let me know if you need anything else. I'm here for you. _

_Signed,_

_Castiel Novak _

_P.S- Since I am gay as well I will also confirm that this is not a come-on. Don't worry. It's just like how a heterosexual female and male can be friends. _

The next day Castiel almost vomited at the breaking news story he was forced to present. His hair was a little more tousled that day and his shirt a little more relaxed.

"Hello and Welcome to Headline Perspectives with Castiel Novak where we take a look at different headlines and try to see all sides of the story."

He was cursing inside his head.

"In breaking news, the girl found brutally slaughtered in her dorm has been identified as Charlie Bradbury, a close friend to Dean Winchester and many of the other Hunters. More information on who the killer could possibly be is yet to be identified."

"If you go on my website, you can find the rest of this story but for now, I will not say how she was killed to honor her memory."

Castiel could see the people backstage look at him in shock.

"In other news..."

Fifty minutes and a lot of water bottles later, Castiel was done. He went home and quickly put some clam chowder on the stove before opening his laptop and typing a quick message to Dean.

_Dean Winchester, _

_I am so sorry to hear about your friend. If you need to talk, on-air, off air, I'm here. My number is 1-666-9032._ _Please._

_Sincerely, _

_Castiel_

_P.S- This is an offering of friendship and support. _

Castiel felt shaky as he sat down to eat his chowder. He jumped at the ping of an e-mail.

_Castiel Novak, _

_Again, thank you so much for your considered support. It means more than you could ever know. I can't talk right now but I might take you up on that interview offer? It's not about the whole gay thing. It's about her. I just miss her already and think she needs America to know who she truly was. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dean _

_P.S- This is also an offer of friendship. I think if that's the case, Just call me Dean. _

_Dean, _

_I just talked to my supervisor, Becky, who you talked with on the phone (don't talk to her, by the way, she seems to have some ideas in her head that she can't get out) . We can get you in Thursday at four to record the interview or do you want to do it live? If so we can still get you in on Thursday. _

_P.S- Since this might be a friendship, I must warn you, I am dismal at relationships of any kind. _

_Castiel,_

_I think an interview off-air would be better. Thank you so much for doing this. I don't have many friends either. My brother's pretty cool but his fancy ass is over at stanford. How awesome is that? Anyway, I'm shit at friendships, too. _

_P.S- Thank you for being here and being a friend. _

_Thanks again,_

_Dean_

Castiel smiled at the e-mails he had just read over. His stomach was a jumble of nerves and excitement. He had had an affinity towards Dean since he saw him play college football. Getting the chance to meet him, even as friends, would be quite the honor. He hoped the press wouldn't look to hard into the fact that they were both homosexuals.

The next two days went by in a blur. Castiel answered some tweets on twitter, went to dinner with Ellen and Jo, refused to go on a blind date they wanted to set him up on and refused to answer why. That was basically his week. Thursday came around and he got an e-mail at nine that morning as he was getting dressed.

_Cas,_

_ Sorry if I shouldn't call you Cas, but I like it. I just wanted to say I'm excited to see you today. _

_So yeah,_

_Dean_

_P.S- Sorry this sounded like a come-on. _

Castiel tried not to read too much into the e-mail. He tried. He didn't reply because he didn't know how he would.

He watched the clock too much and got some suspicious glances. Becky came bounding up to him, trying to talk little ideas into his head that he had to later convince himself weren't true. When Becky got a call and squealed

"He's Here!," Castiel felt like he may have needed a heart defibrillator.

"B-bring him up."

The elevator dinged and Dean Winchester walked out with a cocky smile on his face. He adjusted the cuff on his sleeve and his shirt collar before seeing Castiel.

"Hey," Dean said, walking right up to Cas.

Cas shook his head and oh my god, _he was touching Dean Winchester_. He wanted more with one touch. Fuck. Castiel smiled softly and greeted him professionally before leading him to a back room, ignoring the obscene gestures Becky was making.

The lights went on and it was all eyes on them.

"So, Dean Winchester, you have come here by request in order to remember Charlie Bradburry. I realize this is a broad question, but what do you think she would have wanted you, as a person to be like."

"She would have wanted to be honest with myself and to everyone around me. She would have wanted me to get out there more socially and not get too bruised up on the field. She would have wanted me to get married and she would have wanted to meet my children. She was an idealist that way."

Cas internally scolded himself during the interview because all he could think of is how beautiful he was and how nice and how he didn't deserve pain.

"And-uh- What do you want people to know about Charlie?"

"She was a great girl and- uh."

Cas could tell Dean was getting a bit choked. He wanted to reach a hand over and touch him but all he could do was meet his eyes and give him a nod of encouragement.

"People should know that she was one of the kindest, brightest and most out going people I have ever met. She was geeky in a great way. She loved star Wars and Star trek and was so full of life. She- uh- she really just touched the people around her, you know?"

Cas tried to keep himself together. He just wanted to give Dean a massive hug and curl him up in blankets and never let him out of his sight.

"And last question for this brief interview. What has Charlie done for you, as a person?"

"She helped me come to terms with my- uh- my sexuality. She was gonna help me come out once the season was over. She also helped the team not be homophobic ass holes. She had this wonderful girlfriend and everyone really liked them. When I was thrown out of the closet my team didn't think I was disgusting 'cus they knew Charlie and Charlie wasn't disgusting. Her Death has really brought the team together. It is more than that, though. Charlie showed me you can be incredibly happy with who you are and showed me to be confident. She-she- uh- she always said,

"What would hermione do?"

"But I always think, "What would charlie do," you know?"

As soon as they rapped up and the camera crew went away, Cas took a chance, tapped a crying Dean Winchester on the shoulder and hugged him. Dean didn't push away. He just leaned into it and let it happen. Cas let Dean burry his face in his shoulder and get his shirt we with tears.

"Thank you, Castiel."

Castiel was on such a sensory over-load that he could barely respond. Dean left and that night boarded a plane to Virginia to play. Cas felt like he was going to miss him. That night, he got an e-mail.

_Cas,_

_Big game tomorrow night. It is after your show? Tune in? Sorry if that's selfish to ask because you've done so much for me. It would just be nice knowing you were there. _

_Thanks again for letting me be a blubbering baby on your show and getting your shirt wet. Becky cornered me. I see what you mean. Do you know what shipping is? I got a feeling it wasn't fed-ex. _

_People are actually pretty nice to me about the interview which is cool. The paps are also not nearly as bad as they were earlier this week. They found some other poor bastard to pick on. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Dean _

_P.S- Becky hahahahaha_

_Dean, _

_I was planning on watching the game anyway! It is not at all selfish. This may sound strange but I will always be there if you need. _

_You weren't a blubbering baby and my shirt was dirty anyways. Don't underplay how brave you were today. You were great. When you get home on Monday, do you want to have a Coffee? _

_I'll be watching over you, _

_Castiel_

_P.S- If coffee sounds too much like a date we could go do something else as well. Sorry. _

_Cas, _

_I'd love to go to coffee but won't be able to until thursday. What do you say? Four O' Clock like today? It would be our second date :P. I don't know if what I did was "brave" per say, but thank you for having confidence in me. _

_Sleep Well, _

_Dean_

_P.S- Coffee is fine. _

Cas didn't sleep well that night. He did his reporting in quite a blur. Heck, he didn't even remember some of the stories he was given. That was quite rare for him. After a newscast, Cas usually spent time to reflect on what was going on around the world.

The Harvelles Came over for the Game. They rooted for the hunters until they were blue in the face and when Dean hit the final touchdown, Castiel actually leaped off of his couch. Jo gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Ellen. Castiel immediatley opened his computer.

_Dean_,

_What a great game. My friend Benny, who was one of the announcers interviewed you afterwards. He's a cool guy. Thank you for mentioning me in it by the way! I'm glad you are okay with us being friends to the public eye as well. _

_I'm so proud of you. _

_Can't wait to watch the next game, _

_Castiel _

_P.S- I re-read your e-mail last night. If you want to know what shipping is, I am not the one to explain it. Don't read too much into it. It's just kids in their late teens and early twenties having some fun. _

_My good luck charm, _

_Next few game and all goes well, I'm going to grow a pair. No, I'm not specifying. Glad you were watching, though. Thank you for the support and nice news cast today! If you are my good luck charm I wonder if that makes me yours? _

_See you thursday, _

_Dean _

_P.S- This sounded like a come on again. oops. I can see why people ship us. ;) _

Cas fangirled over the winky face for thirty minutes. He got some good and hard earned sleep on his off days and on monday, he had to report something he really didn't want to report, again.

It is important to note what he wore that day. He wore a white shirt with a blue bow tie. His hair was messy and natural.

"In breaking news, more information on the Killing of Charlie Bradbury has been released to the public. A suspect has surfaced. Azazel Jaune, forty six years old, has been brought to the front of this case by links to past murders he was a suspect for. If you want to know more information, it is on my website, thank you very much."

He could actually hear the collective groan of the people behind the scenes as he went to commercial break.

"Castiel! You can't just not share information you don't want to!," His producer, Anna, told him in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I couldn't."

"This is strike two Novak, don't piss people off again."

Castiel muttered to himself before returning to present more stories to the public.

_Dean_,

_I am so sorry to hear about these new developments. Please don't feel like this is your fault._

_With Concern, _

_Castiel_

_P.S- E-mail me right away. I'm worried about you. _

_Cas,_

_I'm kind of freaking out here. This is the guy who allegedly killed my mother. How can I not freak a bit, you know? I'm trying so hard not to feel rage but I just have nothing else to concentrate on. _

_P.S- Thank you for your concern. _

_Dean, _

_Just focus on the fact that we're friends, okay? I'm here for you. You can feel rage but don't let it consume you. You just need balance. _

_Still Concerned, _

_Castiel_

_P.S- I know the Cop on the Case. He is a good man and the best in his field. He'll get it done. _

_Cas,_

_Sometimes I feel like this is about me. First my mother, then my friend. It feels wrong. _

_Sorry,_

_Dean_

_P.S- I'm not tring to be mopey or some shit. Sorry._

_Dean,_

_Don't you dare be sorry. _**_This is not your fault_****. **_You hear me? Please don't blame yourself. _

_Please,_

_Castiel_

_P.S- Just tell me if you need something and I'll do it. _

_Cas,_

_I just need some sleep. I'll see you thursday, okay? _

_I'll let you know, _

_Dean_

_P.S- I'm excited for thursday. _

Cas was too, and for a week of just e-mailing Dean back and forth and reporting quasi-interesting stories and making dinners for himself, the only thing he had to look forward to was Coffee that thursday.

They met at at star bucks at four and Dean looked stunning. Cas tried to swallow those feelings that were settled deep within him. Dean smiled and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you, Cas!"

"Me too, Dean."

Cas tried to not feel sweaty and uncomfortable pressed close to someone so goregous and beautiful. So, yeah, Dean was fuckable, but it was so much more than that. He was just so _Dean. _Castiel really couldn't describe it any other way. He was just Dean and Castiel wanted him to be _his_ Dean.

They sat outside, not giving a fuck if there were paps out or not.

"When did you first get into reporting?" Dean asked.

"Well, I've always been interested in what goes on around the world and I've always wanted to travel. My brother, Gabriel, who actually does Weekend Update on Saturday Night Live was kidnapped for a brief period of time. That kind of crime is what really drove me to be a reporter."

"Damn Cas."

"Why did you want to be a football player?"

"Well, in high school I started having feelings for this guy and that freaked me out so much that I had to act manly and sign up for football. Thing is is that I really liked it. I had a lot of pent up sexual energy in high school. I used that to knock players on their asses."

"Not the story I was expecting.. but okay."

Dean laughed and threw his head back and Cas suddenly found it hard to breathe. His whole world became _Dean. _His smile, his eyes, his attitude. Everything about him was so beautiful. The rest of the coffee not-date they spent talking about their favorite movies and shows. They were vastly different but it just left Castiel curious to Dean's lifestyle. Their date was cut short by time. Cas had to get to work and Dean had to board a plane to Phili. Cas wished him good luck, told Dean he would be watching, and sighed as Dean got in a car and drove away.

Cas didn't report on much that day. He let his correspondents do most of the talking.

He got an e-mail from his brother that night. The paps had been around when Dean and Cas were at lunch and it didn't look good. Dean e-mailed him two seconds later in an unhappy tone.

Cas had a plan, though, he told Gabriel his problem and he was more than happy to help.

Friday Came Dean's game and they dominated. Dean looked so _happy. _Cas smiled, just happy to watch him before turning on his e-mail.

_Dean, _

_Congrats on the Win. So proud. Are you in town tomorrow? If so, we should get together. SNL is on. _

_Congrats again, _

_Your good Luck charm_

_P.S- I think Becky has hung those photos of us at coffee together in her apartment. _

_Cas, _

_Of course I will. I get into town right around when it starts. I'll head your way. Just give me the address. _

_Nice Broadcast Today, _

_Dean _

_P.S- I wouldn't be surprised. Do you think she writes fan-fiction? _

Curiosity got the better of him Becky had given her screen name to him and he googled it. destiel5evr.

The first one he clicked on was porn and he should have guessed. He felt creepy reading it, but for some reason, he couldn't leave.

_Dean cried out Cas's name as orgasm was ripped from him_.

Cas would never admit this, but on that line, Cas cried out Dean's name as well. Not just in the story, either.

_Dean, _

_I don't want to know if Becky has fan-fiction or not. I'm excited for watching saturday night live with you tomorrow night. _

_Yours truly, _

_Castiel_

_P.S- Maybe you should ask her one day. _

Cas went to sleep that night with the thought of Dean. That day, he decided to make burgers for a late dinner for Dean. He remembered that Dean said he liked them. He googled what Dean's favorite food was and it said blueberry pie. He shamelessly made some blue berry pie for him as well.

Dean walked in right when it was starting.

"Geez Cas, nice place."

Cas gave him a quick tour during the cold opening. He barely gave Dean a peak of his bed room before ushering him outside to the balcony. Cas lived on the top floor so the view was fantastic. Dean seemed to think to too because he spent an unknown amount of time oggling. Cas was okay with that because he spent an unknown amount of time looking at Dean. When Cas finally lead Dean inside, he went to the kitchen and got their burgers. Dean fist pumped.

_"_Dang, Cas! You remembered!"

He ate the pie in less than thirty seconds before settling down on the couch. Cas took a chair next to the couch just to be safe. Dean laid down so it didn't look awkward. When Cas brought up the pie, it was musical performance time and Dean was tapping his feet. He took one bite and Cas immediatley regretted giving him pie.

"hnng oh _fuck!" _

Instant boner.

"good?" cas asked.

"mmmmmmmm," was his only reply.

Cas was fascinated by Dean's beautiful sex noises. He forgot about his own pie. He grabbed a pillow to hide his erection and pretended to use it as a place to set his pie plate.

Weekend update rolled around and Gabe went on screen.

"You're going to like this." Cas told him, giving a devilish grin.

The first part passed with gabe cracking jokes and Cas watching dean laugh. It didn't help at his hard on. He started to pay attention when Gabe announced the next story.

"Reporter Castiel Novak, my pest of a baby bro, and recently declared homosexual Dean Winchester were spotted at lunch. It doesn't end there. Two of Novak's CNN co-workers, Alastair Black and Gordon Walker, announced on their shows that they were a couple. This brings me to a segment started by my friend Seth Myers, called "_Really?! With Gabriel Novak. _

Dean looked like christmas had come early.

"So Walker and Black both gain up on my baby bro and announce he's in a homosexual relationship? The only thing I have to say is check yourself before you wreck yourself. That same day, Walker and Black were spotted having coffee together as well. Do they want people to notice them as a homosexual couple or something? Really?! I mean the only difference in this situation is that Winchester and my baby brother are known homosexuals and Walker and Black are known to be heterosexual."

"_Really? Really?!" _

Dean was in hysterics and Cas felt so incredibly pleased.

"I mean bisexuals must not be able to be friends with anyone! I mean If you are gay and you can't have another gay friend then the bisexuals are friggin' screwed. I'm sorry Walker and Black, but maybe you should remove those sticks from your asses and get with the real world."

Dean was smiling like an idiot and Cas felt like he couldn't smile any further.

"Did you ask him to do this?" Dean asked, laughing.

"Yeah."

"You're the best, Cas."

"No problem, Dean."

The rest of the night was uneventful and Cas felt himself growing disappointed and slightly bored. And he felt himself drifting with the vision of Dean's eyes...

And then he woke up on the couch with a puffy pillow and the duvet cover from his bed. He was tightly wrapped in like a taco. Confusion clouded him before he remembered the night before and happiness crept through his groggy and worn out body. He smiled at the note left on the coffee table.

_Good-morning, Sleepyhead! _

_You fell asleep before I was finished! Just joking, don't worry. I was feeling really tired too and you, sir, have had quite the week. You looked a little cold and sad there and since we, like your brother said last night, are no more than friends, I couldn't cuddle with you without freaking you out. duh. So I stole some of your pillows from your bedroom and your comforter which is ridiculously soft by the way. Dude, your duvet is almost as good as pie. I put the duvet over your snuggly little ass, snapped a picture (just kidding) and dude, you sleep like my little brother does! A bomb could go off and you wouldn't wake up. Also, I spilled some of your diet coke on my Zepplin shirt. Sorry. It's in your laundry basket. Anyways, I left. Dishes are done. Pie is gone (don't judge dude), and I'll see you soon? _

_Thanks again,_

_Dean _

_P.S- This sounds like I'm coming on to you. I'm still not! _

Cas smiled to himself. He would have been a lot more entranced by the message if he didn't hear the faint ringing of his phone. He grumbled and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Novak, this is Mr. Shirley."

_Oh no. _Mr. Shirley was his boss.

"Yes."

"There has been a disastrous earthquake in Greece. We want you to report on it up close and personal in Athens. You will be gone for no more than a month. Pack your bags. You leave in three hours."

Cas should have been thrilled by the offer but there was a man with a dirty Led Zepplin shirt and a cocky grin that he never wanted to leave. And no matter how many times Castiel attempted to convince himself otherwise, Dean WInchester was a man who Castiel was hopelessly in love with. Castiel boarded the plane with Dean's note in his hands and Dean's shirt on his back, praying to get home soon.

* * *

One Month and A few days (give or take) after Dean Winchester came out of the closet, Castiel Novak's ratings sky rocketed. He traveled to Greece and was reporting there for a special episode on an earthquake Athens that took the world by surprise and killed thousands of people. Castiel was doing everything he could to help. Pictures circulated of him online of Cas pulling small children from rubble and giving an old lady cpr. He wasn't nearly as groomed in most of his reports, in fact, most of the time he wore a sweat stained Led Zeppelin shirt and bags under his eyes. Casual viewers wouldn't know that the shirt was Dean Winchester's shirt that Dean had to take off when he spilled diet coke over himself. He was at one of his trips to Cas's house when it happened. Cas never gave the shirt back.

People started to believe that the fault line that caused the earthquake was malfunctioning when three more earthquakes hit Greece. Castiel was still there, despite the fact that people were evacuating the city. He wanted to help people. Videos of him running, fighting and saving lives went viral.

He was broadcasting on a friday, talking about the lives at steak and the increasing crime rate that terrorized the city.

"Now it's hard to walk through the streets at night safely without getting shot at. New statistics have reported a breathtaking six-thousand robberies and break ins a night an- what was that? Get in the doorways! Under the tables! Now!"

The newscast was cut short. Only the sounds of screams could be heard as televisions across the country went black.


	2. Part 2

Later that night, a diplomatic yet creepy Alastair Black announced the news.

"Tonight on CNN nightly, fellow reporter missing in pile of rubble as team searches for him. No word yet on how he's doing. All we know is that he was last seen getting the team out of the building. The last person he was trying to help was Becky Rosen, who also refused to leave the collapsing building until everyone else was out. The only thing we can do is pray for their safety but unfortunately, many people are expecting the worst."

"And in other news, Football star and claimed best friend of Castiel has ditched his game to fly to Greece. His brother, a prosecution Lawyer by the name of Sam Winchester allegedly helped him get a private plane and board without the press finding him. We go live to a press conference. With Sam."

A countless sea of people surrounded Sam Winchester outside a private airport in Detroit. He looked disheveled. Casual viewers may have thought it was about being surrounded by so many shouting people. It was really about the fact that his brother was going to a foreign and dangerous country to help in the search of his best friend.

"Do you think your brother is in love with this reporter?"

"With all due respect, it is not my place or yours to comment on the subject. I know he loves Castiel as a friend very much."

"Do you consider your actions of sneaking your brother out of the country a risky decision considering your high position as a lawyer?"

"Not at all. It was a choice I made for my family and any client who chooses me should be able to respect that. If they can't then I don't want them as a client.

"Sir! Sir? Do you think Mr. Novak may actually be alive?"

"For all of our sakes, all I can do is hope so but he is a tough guy, and if anyone could do it, he can."

Alastair nodded sadly before returning back to the station.

Viewers would continue watching the show for any updates on Cas but none came and in fact none came until morning on the Early Bird Show with the Harvelles.

Even the viewers could tell how distraught they were.

"Hello welcome to the Early Bird show with the Harvelles, I'm Jo Harvelle and this Is my mother, Ellen Harvelle and in breaking news today, a reporter and friend as well as his secretary are buried in the rubble of an Athenian building after an earthquake hit. Witnesses say he was trying to get everyone out of the collapsing building when it fell with him,"

Ellen patted Jo's arm reassuringly before Jo caught her breath and continued.

"With him trapped inside. The likeliness of him being alive is very slim and if he is not found within fifteen hours, he will be claimed dead. We have american search and rescue teams down there removing rubble and searching where is safe. Dean Winchester, a close friend of Castiel's was on the scene last night and has not left the spot. He is being fed food and water by medic's on the scene. A video was released and we are going to follow in Castiel's footsteps and not play it. We are required to summarize this. Winchester got into a quite large altercation with a man who told him that he could not help in the search. He was very temperamental and some say there were tears in his eyes. Completely understandable considering what has been going on."

Ellen smiled at her daughter reassuringly. Jo looked like she was fighting back tears.

"Our correspondent, Andy Gallagher, Is down at the scene."

The show would look like Jo in one box and Andy in another behind a pile of stone and rubble and sirens.

"Andy, What can you tell us about how it looks down there?"

"Well Jo, there are pockets where the stone and the rubble has formed to create spaces and pockets that someone could easily survive under. The rescue team doesn't want to make them collapse in on themselves, though, so we have one team working on the ground, one team in cranes that are getting at the top of the rubble pile, and a what we call "mole team" who are the ones digging and calling. I talked to one of the supervisors earlier and he says it's like a big and complicated jenga game and they so far, were choosing the right pieces."

Jo looked shaken, but refused to let it get in the way of her job.

"And what about Dean Winchester? Any word from him? How's he holding up?"

"Well, Dean's a good guy, but he's refusing to talk to any reporters and actually threatened one who got in the way of his view of the scene. He is showing lots of symptoms of someone who is traumatized, Ms. Harvelle. He won't talk to anyone unless it is begging for a chance to help the mole team or yelling at someone for getting in his way. Unfortunately Mr. Winchester is just stuck waiting."

The camera panned in to a man sitting on the back of a firetruck, scowling deeply , not keeping his eyes off the scene past the caution tape. He looked completely hollow.

"So, Andy," Ellen pitched in, and her box showed up on screen. The camera on Andy's box went back to a frame of his face.

"What do we have to worry about the most?"

"Well oxygen is inevitably an issue and if another earthquake hits then-," Some yelling sounded over Andy's shoulder and he turned around.

"Guys.. it looks like they found something."

Andy's face was cut off and the only two boxes that could be seen on screen were the ones of Ellen and Jo with tear filled eyes and clasped hands and one with a small blonde man carrying what was unmistakably a bloodied and bruised form of Castiel Novak from the rubble. Even with all the commotion, Dean Winchester's bellowing scream could be heard. There was a commotion of showing a hopeful and terrified Dean running up to the body, a camera following him close behind. One quickly panned to the view of Becky Rosen's figure being lead out by a few guards. She was still able to walk and limp out. Dean cupped Cas's face in his hands and started to cry.

"He's alive but barely, come on guys! Give him room!," The rescuer said. Dean was right by Cas's side. He let out a sigh of relief and stroked through Cas's bloody hair, smiling as tears of sadness and fear turned to small ones of relief and Joy. The rescue man gave Cas over to Dean and Dean ran him to the ambulance, getting in. The cameras ate the scene up. Becky Rosen was loaded in the next truck and they were shipped away to a medical facility.

The rescuer went back to the press.

"Sir, Sir! What is your name?"

"uh- uh, Alfie Saman, Sir."

"You look young! How old are you?"

"Twenty, Sir."

"Will Castiel Novak be okay?"

"I can only hope."

"Do you think what Castiel did was reckless or heroic?"

"I always thought too much heart was Castiel's problem."

A beeping sound and pain was all Cas could distinguish that night. A lot of pain and green eyes and then bright lights and shouting and blurriness and _so much pain_. Besides that, Castiel didn't remember much from what happened. He dragged open his eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room and was faced with a terrifying confusion of where he was. He just decided to take comfort in looking around and at first, feeling instant pain in moving his neck but instant relief to see Dean sitting in a chair opposite him.

"Wh-," It was hard to speak. His throat was was so dry. He tried not to panic as he croaked. "Where am I?" Dean's eyes shot up to Cas. He smiled and Cas's pain seemed to ebb for at least a bit. "What happened, Dean?"

"Good," Dean said, making his was over to Cas, "you remember me."

Cas shuttered and tried not to gasp as Dean cupped Cas's face in his hand, kneeling by his bed. Cas couldn't concentrate on anything but the soft stroke of Dean's hand and tried his best not to shudder as Dean brought a tender hand up through Castiel's hair.

"What happened?" Cas tried, voice wobbly.

"The doctors said you wouldn't remember. Cas' It's okay. Look at me." Cas looked into Dean's eyes. Dean had a hand placed firmly on Castiel's shoulder.

"You're in Greece."

_Oh Earthquakes, right_. The memory of Greece was shocking and in a strange way frightening. He didn't remember why he was in a hospital.

"You took a nasty tumble, scared quite a few people."

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, Cas."

"Sorry-"  
"What did I just tell- okay, forget it. I'm going to show you this tape. The doctors are really busy right now. They left me with what to show you when you wake up in case you forget anything. They thought you might."

Cas took a deep breath as Dean turned on the TV. A nauseating amount of deja vu chilled the core of him as he saw a recording of him reporting followed by him yelling and then the tv going black. Dean was facing away the entire time.

This was followed by reports of Cas's death. He saw Alastair giving a straight-faced report on his injury and Jo and Ellen almost crying on the morning show. Cas felt his breath catch in his throat when the clips of Dean bursting through the crowds and Dean's brother not completely denying the question asking if Dean was in love with him. Dean had his back faced towards Cas but he could tell Dean was blushing furiously because even the back of his neck was a shade of red that rivaled a freshly picked tomato. The news cameras showed Cas getting carried out of the explosion, and Dean taking charge. Cas had never felt more happy with how someone had treated him. He was overwhelmed with Dean's care and kindness and his indifference to media scrutiny. Dean turned the TV off when the collection of stories finished, looking down at his hands.

"Cas. We're flying you back to New York tonight. Now that you're awake. I'm sorry I was so crazy about finding you. You are the only friend I have so I just wanted- I mean- you're the only friend I have."

Dean didn't meet Cas's eye when he said that and Cas felt a slight twinge of disappointment. He wanted Dean to consider him as more than just a friend, but it seemed obvious that Dean would never consider it otherwise.

Dean gave him one last smile before patting him gently on the shoulder and going to get a doctor. She was a kind Woman and explained Cas's injuries and situation. Cas wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy thinking of Dean and the way he carried Cas into the ambulance, how kind he was, how gentile he was, how caring. Cas looked at Dean and he saw the man he could spend the rest of his life with and it was no surprise, no matter how terrifying it was.

He got a call from Gabriel later that day. Gabe fretted over him for hours before Cas handed the phone to Dean and let him handle it. He was flighted out with Dean panicking next to him.

"Jesus Christ, Dean," Cas mumbled, laying in the bed of the hospital jet. "How did you even fly over here?"

"I had something to concentrate on." Cas blushed and left Dean to his annoying humming. Cas watched Dean and how the muscles on the back of his neck tensed with every bit of turbulence.

They landed in New York and Cas was privately escorted to a hospital. Thank god for private airports.

Cas met a lot of people in his time at Shirley Medical. He met Sam Winchester first, and he was a great man. He and Sam got along very well and bonded over the subjects of Shakespeare and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Dean was with him the whole time. Cas talked to the reporter cameras on a Thursday, letting them ask him questions. He met the man who saved his life, Samandriel. He was a very kind boy. Dean gave him a hug and some pie and Cas felt himself blushing.

Becky Rosen stopped by and told Cas how heroic Dean was. In fact, Becky's visit was the only time Dean left his side. Becky kept talking about how beautiful Dean's love for him was and how love saved the day. Cas found himself unable to meet her eye, wishing with all his heart that what she was saying was true.

The people from the News company came down and planned for him to come back to work in three weeks when he could walk. Dean bargained with them and made them give Cas a month.

Jo and Ellen visited and fretted over how he was being fed and what he was eating and how bad his injuries were. Ellen and Jo just loved Dean and they bonded over being gun owners and football scores. They watched Doctor Sexy together before Cas drifted off to sleep. He woke up tucked under a blanked and Dean didn't confirm if it was him or Ellen or Jo that put the blanket there.

Cas was aloud to go outside the hospital in a wheelchair for the second week out of the two he ended up staying at the hospital. It was probably a bad idea to let Dean wheel him around. The whole time Dean decided to run. Sometimes he would run really fast right by a wall then hold Cas by the back of the shirt and stop suddenly, chuckling at the way Cas widened his eyes in fear and annoyance. Dean would pretend to let him go and let Cas roll down a hill for twenty feet or so before picking him back up again. The rest of the healing process was slow yet relaxing and Dean was there the whole time. He even challenged a few people to wheelchair races. He laughed ad Cas's screaming. Cas ended up laughing too.

Cas was released with the wheelchair, some crutches for the next week, and an endless amount of pain meds. They gave Dean the pain meds to give to Cas every morning and night. It made sense, because even with the Wheelchair shenanigans, Dean had become quite the caretaker.

When they were in Cas's apartment. Dean made Cas's soup, took out his trash, heck, when Dean didn't have practice or games, he lived in Cas's apartment. He slept on Cas's pull out couch. He tucked Cas in at night. Cas was practically basking in Dean's kindness.

Whenever Dean would come in, sit on the bed with Cas, feed him, Cas honestly just wanted to kiss him completely breathless. Cas wanted so much more from him. More than Dean could ever give. It was incredibly saddening to know how he couldn't get that.

Dean was the one who picked out Cas's bow tie and polo shirt for his first day back at work. Castiel was the dumb ass who couldn't help but blush. Cas knew it was time for Dean to stop sleeping on the couch and he had a big game on Friday and had to leave on the day Cas went back to work. It was the last game of the season. It was no Superbowl but it was quite the event.

Dean was packing up his toothbrush and toothpaste and Cas watched, feeling like a part of him was about to walk out that door. He went to the living room and grabbed his old blanket from the couch.

"Bet you're glad I'm leavin'" Dean mumbled, "Now you get your alone time and stuff."

Cas sighed, not wanting to answer, probably because he was holding back tears. He crossed his arms and gripped the Fabric of his own light green polo for support. His blue bow tie suddenly felt ridiculous around his neck. It felt as if it were strangling him. He leaned against the doorframe and looked down at his arms, crossing his legs. He just wanted to disappear.

Dean noticed, the put down his stuff and looked towards Cas.

"What's wrong?"

"It'll just be weird with you not here. I got used to having a uh- a friend around."

Cas swore he saw Dean blush. He didn't quite meet Cas's eyes as he said the sentence that altered his entire existence.

"I can stay if you'd like. I have money and was looking to maybe just get a roommate anyway. So if you.. I don't know.. want me around...

Cas's heart filled like a helium balloon.

"Yes!," He interrupted, all too quickly. There was certainly no room to think of the consequences. Cas didn't even have much of a spare bed room. He had an extra room that was completely devoid of furniture, so he could fix that up. The worst consequence that Cas was too blinded to see is the fact that he would be living with the man Cas wanted to have a lot of hot sex with.

Dean looked positively elated at Cas's acceptance and that further pushed the doubts in Castiel's mind as far away as possible.

"Let's talk about financial stuff later and I'll call Sammy and He'll help bring my stuff over if that's okay? I know you have that empty room so maybe I could take that. I'll be really good! I'll but the cap on the toothpaste and if you cook, I'll clean, and I can help you water the plants and we Can watch tv together. How bout Saturday? It will be good because it will be after the game, you know?"

Cas smiled as Dean went on, beaming at the prospect. And what an amazing feeling it was, the pure pride and happiness that came with Dean's excitement. Cas felt himself nearly bouncing out the door on his way to work.

He did the headlines, got the fan mail, but ultimately there was only one message he cared about. Dean, surprisingly enough, sent him a message through text.

_Dean Winchester: Hey Cas. You gave me this number a while ago. Thought this would be easier to communicate on the go style. ;) _

_Dean Winchester: That was meant to be a smiley face, not a winky face. I am not coming on to you. Hahahahahahahahahah_

Dean would receive these messages in return.

_Cas: No worries, Dean. How has practice been going? _

_Dean Winchester: Pretty well considering. _

_Cas: Considering what? _

_Dean Winchester: NVM_

_Cas: Dean, please tell me, I won't judge. _

_Dean Winchester: How was your first day back? Who was the genius who put you in that polo and bow tie? :) _

_Cas: I can see you don't want to talk about it. It was great. I got the best ratings I have ever gotten and got good reviews for the show. _

_Dean Winchester: That's good for you Cas! _

_Dean Winchester: Cassie your eyes are so pretty_

_Dean Winchester: I want to lick your cocsdfgasjhdfg_

_Dean Winchester: SORRY! That was Andy just screwin around. Sorry Cas. I have to go. As you can tell they are not happy that I'm texting at the bar. Whatever. Goodnight. Sleep Well. _

But Cas couldn't sleep well with the thoughts of Dean Winchester clinging in his mind.

It seemed to take an eternity until Saturday finally came about. On Friday, Jo and Ellen and Cas watched the game together and screamed their support as they won. Cas had never been happier as he watched Dean scream in celebration with his teammates. He sent Dean a few congratulatory texts and voicemails before going to sleep.

Cas got a call from Dean first thing Saturday morning saying how happy was and how "this is the best week ever", and so on. Cas couldn't help but agree. This had been a wonderful week. Cas got a call from Sam asking for his address. For some reason, Cas was nervous to see Sam. He hoped Sam didn't see right through Cas's "we're just friends," act.

Unfortunately for him, Sam ended up seeing through him like a glass door someone would walk into. It was that horrendous. As soon as Sam marched on in, swinging his long, gangly legs behind him, he raised his eyebrows suggestively at Cas.

"So..," Sam started, setting the boxes down. "it's good to see you in one piece, Castiel. The bed is on its' way. Dean says he needs it but I happen to disagree, do you need the extra bed?

"of course, Sam. " Cas mumbled, feeling heat spread through his cheeks.

"God.. You guys just need to get together already."

"Sam Dean doesn't like me that way"

"Funny, he said the same thing about you, Cas. I assume you are making a sad attempt to treat Dean like you would a friend, but Dean might just be doing the same thing."

To avoid getting hurt, Cas stored the idea somewhere far away. He just gave a weak smile.

"hey man," Sam started, "I'm sorry. I realize this must be a touchy subject. I just want my brother to be happy. He won't admit it, but he has been under a lot of stress lately with our friend's and parent's killer at large. The police have no leads. Don't tell Dean that, but they really don't."

Cas sighed, It must have been so was estranged from his parents, but even then, he would never want to see them dead.

Sam's phone started ringing and Cas let out a sigh of relief at the end of their little "chat".

"Hey Man. Yeah. Yeah. I'm here now. He's right here." Sam pulled the phone from his ear, "Dean says hi." Cas smiled. Sam went back to the phone. "Dean, I got your stuff, no, no, don't worry. I threw out the magazines. Yeah, just bring over your bed and stuff. You got the u-haul right. Jerk. Okay. See you in five."

Cas fidgeted nervously.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Dean is just being an angsty little jerk, don't worry about it."

Cas smiled half heartedly as he helped carry Dean's stuff into his new room. Dean arrived around five minutes later with a confident attitude and a grin that could have powered the city. He gave Cas a big hug and Cas relished in it, loving the way it made him feel .

Cas almost whined as Dean pulled away from him. The hug probably lasted too long to be a normal hug, but Cas couldn't care less. They helped Dean with the furniture next, letting him bitch and moan about how Cas's building didn't have a good parking spot for his 'baby'.

When they were finally settled in, the first thing Dean did was go to the store.

"All you have is rabbit food, Cas," He grumbled.

Cas smiled when Dean came home with groceries. He could get used to the domesticity of that sight. The only thing missing was Dean giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

They settled into a routine quickly and Cas started finding it impossibly harder to ignore his feelings for Dean. They would often settle down and watch Doctor Sexy or the Travel Channel depending on who won rock paper scissors. Castiel quickly found out that Dean always picked scissors, but he acted as if he didn't know and threw about half of the games. Dean always smiled and blushed when Doctor Sexy walked on screen and Cas always smiled and blushed when he saw Dean smile and blush. He also, in order to attain a certain amount of distance from Dean, Sat on a chair next to the couch while Dean sprawled out on the couch.

Dean started taking Cas for runs and Cas, who was immensely out of shape, was humiliated yet also excited with every run. Dean always made breakfast and Cas always made dinner. They would often go out to lunch if they could. If they ever went out for breakfast or Dinner, they would rock paper scissors on who payed the bill. Again, Castiel threw about fifty percent of the games.

There was little to no conflict that came with living with Dean, sure, he was a pig, but only in his room and sure, with every day it became more and more of a challenge not to spring on top of the man and kiss him until he was disoriented and dizzy. Cas's hand was sore from all his suspicious visits to the bathroom.

Everything went to hell, though, when one night about a few months after Dean moved in, Cas was sleeping in his bed and someone broke into his apartment. He woke up to a man looming over with him with a knife. It took him a few seconds for adrenaline to kick in and for him to realize he was in danger.

"Oh Dear lord," Cas screeched, grabbing a nearby lamp post and swinging it. His first thought was if Dean was alright. The knife looked clean so that was... good.

"Leave me alone!" Cas screamed, hitting the guy's arm with his lamp, the shatter of the bulb didn't even stir this masked invader from stepping closer.

"No," The man mumbled, "Winchesters must feel pain."

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU ARE A SICK MAN!," Cas hollered. Trying something, anything, to block the man. He managed to elbow him in the gut and started to run, desperately hoping to get out. He could hear his blood whooshing in his ears and his heart felt like it was trying to escape his own chest. He couldn't even breathe normally. He managed to make it to the door, but while opening it, the man came for him again. Cas gasped in pain as his head hit the doorknob. Before he knew what was happening, the man was on top of him. Cas tried to fight, tried to struggle or scream, but the knife started to raise. Cas let a deep breath in trying to grab at the man when he heard three loud pops and the man went still. It was only when the man fell right next to Cas and revealed a terrified and pale Dean Winchester with a gun in his hands did he realize what happened.

"Dean-," Cas started, watching as Dean threw up right outside his door. He was shaking, obviously not very familiar with using a gun or killing people. He put a hand over his mouth and let out what Cas may have perceived as a sob.

Cas ran over to Dean and stroked his back gently, really shaken up himself. He called the police who were already on their way because they heard gunshots fired. Dean was taken to the station to work out some legal troubles and give a more formal statement.

They gave Cas a shock blanket and dabbed at the cut on his face from the door knob. Cas tried not to act too shaky as he told his story. Sheriff Mills, the woman who was taking his statement, was extremely kind. She let him babble and stutter and shiver. She was very accepting. Cas hoped that Dean was dealing with a sheriff like that. He called Sam, who was at the police station with Dean. All Cas could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Headline Perspectives (3/3)

A/N- This is more of an epilogue than it is anything else. I am so happy that I could bring you this story and it is quite an awesome feeling to put this together.

As the sun rose over the country, the Morning Show with the Harvelles started. They were, yet again, forced to attempt some sort of control as they reported about their friend. Like usual, Jo started the news.

"Good Morning and Welcome to the Morning show With the Harvelles, I'm Jo Harvelle,"

"and I'm Ellen Harvelle,"

"and we are bringing the latest headlines. In breaking news today, our fellow reporter, Castiel Novak, was attacked in his home Friday night. It has been confirmed that it was the same man who killed Dean Winchester's best friend and parents. His name was Alexander Zazel, who allegedly fell in love with Winchester's mother, and when she rejected him, he swore to destroy the happiness of the child she was pregnant with. This has been confirmed through journal entries found in the home, as well as plans and ideas of how to start attacking the younger brother, Samuel. Dean was in his shared apartment with Castiel when he heard Novak struggling under Zazel's attack. Dean shot Zazel with his father's registered Colt Riffle three times, killing him at the scene."

Ellen Picked up from there,

"And no words on the mental state from either of the roommates. We haven't seen or heard from them since Winchester gave his statement to the police. They are fine and safe, but are not doing interviews or any sort of press conferences at this time. Many people are thinking that they are avoiding the outside world to help Mr. Winchester cope with the news of his parent's killer and why he was the target."

Jo, with no indication of distress except for a shaking coffee mug, looked directly in the camera.

"Quite a sad story indeed. I hope they are alright."

And they were, all right, that is. It may help to go back to the Friday where Castiel was left worrying, leaning back against the kitchen counter and praying Dean would be okay. He didn't want to go back into his room, knowing there were probably bloodstains from both him and his assailant on the carpet. The kitchen and living room area made him feel exposed. His paranoia started to kick in.

Castiel was not a 'baby' as some would call him. Being a victim of an attack leaves both invisible and visible wounds. He was alone and at the same time felt like there were a million invisible monsters with him, just _watching. _Cas decided to do the only sane possibility and go into Dean's room to wait.

Cas was anxious about entering his room as well, but as soon as Cas stepped inside, He couldn't leave. It was warm and smelled like Dean. Cas didn't know why, but he put himself under Dean's covers, clutching his phone, hoping Dean would call him.

He didn't, and while Cas managed to dose off into a sort of half-sleep, buried under Dean's covers, he was never truly sleeping.

"Cas?," Cas flung himself from the bed, standing up, balling his hands into fists, trying not to scream. All of that fear turned to a nearly painful relief at the sight of Dean who's face was illuminated by the patch of moonlight shining through the window.

"Dean." Cas said, and before he could help himself, he was burying his nose deep into the crevice of Dean's collarbone. Dean tensed, but then started shaking.

"It's okay, Cas. He's gone now. He's gone." Dean sounded as overwhelmed as Cas felt and Cas just nuzzled himself further into Dean. Dean also gripped him tighter. Cas actually sensed the tension rolling off him in waves. He finally managed to pull away.

He looked into Dean's eyes, which were even more breathtaking under the moonlight. Dean was looking right back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I can go in my own room if you- hummff!"

Cas gasped at the instant shock of Dean kissing him. Dean, liked him back? Dean kissed him? Dean? Kiss? Dean.. Was kissing.. Castiel. It took cas a minute in a state of pure shock mixed in with bliss to realize what was actually happening, and by that point Dean had pulled away with a terrified look on his face.

"Look... I'm sorry man. I don-"

And Cas simply couldn't hold back anymore. Dean let out a low, beautiful moan and it was all too much. Cas slammed his lips against Dean's with no mercy and Dean crumpled around him, his body forming around Castiel's like it belonged there. Cas couldn't see straight. He couldn't tell what way was up or down and he didn't care because it was all Dean. Dean and his beautiful moaning. Dean and the way he grasped at Cas's t-shirt for dear life. Dean and his whines and cries. Dean and the way his shiver could be felt from the tip of Cas's toes to his scalp when Cas snuck his tongue in his mouth.

Dean bucked his hips deliciously as Cas glided over the roof of Dean's mouth with his tongue, feeling everything he thought he would never be able to feel. It couldn't be a dream, because Cas felt hot and primal, and he could feel sweat coat his skin and blood pump rapidly though him, making a whooshing sound in his ears. He let his hands glide over Dean's head, pulling him in closer by grabbing his hair. He slid his hands down Dean's back, feeling shivers crawl up his own spine knowing that he could finally just feel the man he loved, cherish him, listen to him moan and whine and not even be having sex... Yet. Cas knew he was taking a bold move by grabbing the cheeks of Dean's ass. Dean pulled away and let out a broken gasp.

"What do you want Dean?" Cas asked, voice deep with need and desperation. He couldn't hide it if he tried.

"oh god.. Fuck me Cas... Please. I've wanted- so long."

Cas could feel a surge of heat and feeling and more desire at the thought of Dean wanting him. For a long time. He walked Dean to the bed, breathing in his air. He pressed his forehead gently to Dean's as they tumbled on the bed. Dean immediately stripped Cas of his night shirt, and Cas relished at the way Dean leaned up and gave Cas a friendly kiss right above the collarbone. Cas reached his hands under Dean's shirt, cherishing every little muscle within the man. He was all too beautiful. It was Cas's turn to moan when Dean tickled at a spot below Cas's shoulder blade. Dean gave a small chuckle, finding a sensitive spot. Cas tore Dean's shirt off with a careful delicacy. They were both breathing hard and all that could be heard were shallow breaths and loud whines and moans.

The moans turned into shouts as Cas grabbed Dean's bulge and tore the pants and boxer's off. Cas would have taken it slow, maybe have even made Dean beg, but he just wanted too much at that point. He _had_ to take it. He swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock, allowing him to moan in ecstasy above him and grab at Cas's hair. Cas guided Dean's cock into his mouth and bobbed and sucked all that he could. Dean was writhing at that point, petting Cas's hair.

"Oh, god, Cas! Cas! Cas! I won't last like this!"

Cas, lust fueled and beyond the point of pure happiness and love, released him and nudged at Dean's neck. He sucked gently at Dean's ear lobe and loved the way he cried out.

"Do you have any-" and Dean was already fumbling, Cas moaned a bit as Dean wriggled out of Cas's grasp and opened the bedside table drawer.

"I wasn't expecting I just-"

"ssshhh." Cas shushed him gently, in no mood for words. Dean shut up with a little whine as Castiel popped open a bottle of lube.

"You don't have any condoms. Are you clean?"

"Yeah.. yeah.. Sam made me get tested. You?"

"Yes. M-mandatory."

Cas lubed up his finger before gently prodding at Dean's hole and sliding a finger in. He was impossibly tight and Dean let out a breathless gasp as Cas wriggled his finger around, moving it gently in Dean's tight channel. It occurred to Cas that Dean may be so tight because he'd never been fucked before.

"Dean, have you been fucked before?,"

"N-nohgod Cas, more, please."

Cas shivered. Of course he'd never deny Dean anything. He added a second finger carefully, and before he knew it Dean was fucking back on his fingers. His moan had became a continuous little babble. Cas felt himself shaking with tension, scissoring his fingers slightly. He added a third finger with little resistance and Dean shuddered in pleasure. Cas kissed him gently.

"You are so beautiful, Dean. So special to me."

Dean's eyes focused on his and he gave a smile that looked upon Cas with so much tender affection that Cas couldn't resist giving Dean a kiss on the forehead before returning to stretching him.

"Cas, please, please, Cas, I _need _you."

Cas nodded desperately, unable to control himself. He quickly positioned himself against Dean's hole, relishing in how gone Dean was, his eyes wee closed and he was panting, mouthing Cas's name with every breath. Cas entered him slowly. He was still extremely tight, but Dean just opened his eyes and let out a pleasured gasp. Cas slid in until he was hilted inside Dean. Dean's legs were fully wrapped around Cas's hips. He didn't know how long he could take being still, looking down at Dean and all his beauty. Cas leaned down and clutched Dean's head in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, feeling Dean shake. Cas felt an overwhelming amount of love for the man he was pressed up against and an overwhelming desire to take, to move, so when Dean gave a broken little whisper,

"oh god, Cas move."

And Cas found himself lost in the sounds of skin on skin and Dean's breathless cries. He knew he found the right spot when Dean howled and clenched around him. Cas kissed gently on his collarbone and couldn't help but move faster, hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust, losing himself in the way Dean clenched around him. He was getting close, and Dean seemed to be on the edge as well. He was stroking himself, howling Cas's name. Cas leaned up and licked at Dean's ear lobe,

"Oh, god' Cas!"

Dean's hands dug into Cas's shoulder blades, bringing him in closer. His eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes Dean."

Dean opened him and all it took was for Cas to pull roughly at his hair and kiss him while thrusting hard into his beautiful lean body for Dean to come with a cry of Cas's full name,

"CASTIEL!," And that sent Cas tumbling over the edge with him, coming in Dean's ass with a moan of Dean's name on his lips. He pulled out gently before collapsing next to Dean, who was staring blankly at the ceiling.

Cas nested himself on Dean's chest, Listening to the steady beat of his heart. Dean kissed the top of Cas's head. Cas almost started crying. He had so much fear and so much pain that him and Dean would never happen in the way he wanted and yet, hear he was, being stroked and appreciated and kissed by the man he loved.

They got clean in a wordless hustle. They just kissed each-other and settled in to go to bed, wrapped in each-other's arms.

Cas woke up the next morning in a happy fog, blissfully remembering the night before. He leaned in to give Dean a kiss good-morning and felt panic at not seeing him by his side. That panic faded with the smell of bacon and the sweet whistling of some old classic rock song. He got out of bed, scratching his sexed mused hair, and went to see what Dean was doing.

He was standing there, giving Cas a large grin, cooking breakfast. Shirtless. Castiel felt as if maybe he had died and gone to heaven.

They spent the morning in a blur of kisses, showered together, got dressed, debated on who was going to move into who's room. They decided on Cas's, and Dean cleaned up. They were still pretty shaken about what had happened the night before, and as more evidence came out, their first few days as a couple were spent cuddling and pie making and watching re-runs then they were anything else. They didn't want to face the press or leave the apartment, and when they did, they were attacked like sharks for news and reports. Cas relished in coming home from work every day and jumping into the arms of who seemed to be the man of his dreams.

Castiel and Dean went to Greece together to help with clean up and saving people. They ended up getting caught on camera and they honestly could care less.

Their life after the night of the attack was not perfect, but they were both so happy with each-other so they found it hard to be too pessimistic. Dean and Cas did a lot together after that and Cas never fell out of love for him. They went to Sam's wedding. They went on a road trip in Dean's impala. Their sex life never dulled. It was probably not good for work, but it was great for home. They rarely fought. They both had enough conflict in their lives outside of their relationship to bother. They cuddled at night and sometimes Dean would be an ass in his sleep and roll on top of Castiel until he couldn't breathe. Dean would just nuzzle his nose into Castiel's shoulder. Castiel had never thought a love like the one he had with Dean would be possible, but soon enough Dean worked his way into every facet of Castiel's life. Sure, Cas would take walks alone or do something with his brother for a while, but it all circulated back to Dean. Dean was not his world, but he was why his world was spinning and he became the reason for Castiel's happiness.

Castiel always knew he could spend the rest of his life with Dean, so when Dean got down on his knees in the sanctuary of their apartment, bore his eyes into Castiel's and said,

"Marry Me, Cas. I love you more than fucking breathing and I can't see a future without you and your dorky self."

Castiel still clasped a hand to his mouth, joined Dean on the floor,

"Of course you ding-bat,"

Dean's delighted chuckles turned into a moan of pleasure as Cas kissed him desperately and if the night finished with Dean and Cas screaming each other's name… It was nothing out of the ordinary.

6 Months Later

Casual viewers could even see a change in Castiel in the months he was with Dean. Many people reported that he was happier and more relaxed. Some said he became "annoyingly unprofessional". Cas still had the highest ratings of any of his fellow reporters.

Castiel looked especially handsome on his birthday. His boyfriend and co-workers forced him into a party hat before the show started. Casual viewers didn't know that, they just saw a man in a party hat.

"Good evening and welcome to Headline Perspectives with Castiel Winchester with real news in real time. I apologize for the hat.. it is my birthday."

Quirkiness is a huge reason why so many people loved Castiel Winchester.

When Cas finished with the show, his crew all wished him a happy birthday. He smiled at them sweetly, but he was honestly on edge. Dean had whispered some heavy promises in his ear the night before about some birthday sex and Cas just wanted to get home.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Winchester!," Becky said, giving him a wink. Cas just smiled and walked out the door, loosening his bow tie. He smiled eagerly as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Dean changed his contact in Castiel's phone and it made Cas smirk every time he looked at it. He didn't have the heart to change it back.

_The Sex God: Remind me again why we got this abomination of a dog. _

Castiel's name in Dean's phone wasn't exactly modest either. Dean changed that one too.

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: Just feed him his food, Dean. _

_The Sex God: And Imma feed you your food babe. I made your favorite. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: Wait, Dean- you didn't! _

_The Sex God: That's right, angel. Carrot Cake. Not a pie in sight. The things I do for love. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: oh god, now I see why I married you. _

Cas waited for an answer and got in the Cab, ignoring the look of recognition on the cabbie's face.

_The Sex God: screw you i'm awesome. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: You can screw me later._

_The Sex God: if that's what you want. It's your birthday. I meant it….. you can do whatever you want to me babe. I'm all yours. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: You're always mine. _

_The Sex God: Touché_

_The Sex God: But you're mine too, angel. Don't you forget it. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: Fuck you._

_The Sex God: That's the general idea. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: No, dumbass. I just got so fucking hard. I'm in a cab. _

_The Sex God: ;) I bet you look good like that too. Probably all panicked and awkward. Even like that you're beautiful. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: Stop_

_The Sex God: That's not what you told me last night. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: I hate you. _

_The Sex God: You Love me. _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: Touché_

_The Sex God: where are youuuuu _

_My Kinky Angel Face husband: Patience, Grasshopper. _

_The Sex God: It's just hard to wait for someone as pretty as you ;) _

Castiel had to stifle a laugh at the next text that he received, reflecting back on the inside joke.

_The Sex God: Just come home soon. Seriously, babe, I love you but I'm dyeing of blue balls. Oh, and P.S, That Totally was a Come on. _

Author's Final Notes

It annoys me when writers never tell you, so I'd like to say this-

There will be no sequel or prequel but... I will do four timestamps.

I want you guys to decide on the fourth the options are

-Birthday Sex when Cas comes home (Deans POV? Cas's POV?)  
- Cas brings home a stray puppy  
- Dean talks to sam on the phone about being in love with Cas  
-They confess their love for eachother for the first time  
-Dean buys wedding rings with sam.  
-The Actual Wedding.

Also... In one other announcement. I am always challenging myself with POVs so On June 1st I will have the

"Fuck yeah I'm out of school and have nothing better to do than to write one of my stories in a different POV" I will post the guidelines for voting later... if you want. I'll probably get like two votes but I can still try.

Anyways, Besides that. I hope you enjoyed it. If like it, I'm going to shameless promote myself here and Say tell your friends(tumblr followers most likely)! I always love having fresh eyes on my work. If any of my stuff gets over 100 kudos, I'm going to go back and edit the shit out of it just because It got a lot of attention. In the mean time if you saw any mistakes or even want to edit this yourself, feel free to Message me and (kindly please) ask me for permission to edit. Thanks for reading!

THE END


End file.
